Ouran Cove
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: After Honey and Chika fight, Honey ends up in a strange world full of pirates. Join Honey as he sails across the seven seas while facing a cowardly pirate, various sea creatures, a talking ship, and a man out for his skin! Based on the creepypasta, Candle Cove. Rating might go up in the future.
1. Welcome to Our Happy Ship!

A\N: Welcome to Ouran Cove! This is gonna be Ouran Character doing the Candle Cove Episodes I read about on the internet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Candle Cove.

Janice: Honey.

Melrose: Chika.

Pirate Percy: Kaoru.

Poppy: Tamaki.

Skin Taker: Kyoya.

Horace Horrible: Hikaru.

Nathan: Haruhi.

The Laughingstock: Renge.

Milo: Nekozawa.

Miscellanous: Various.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka sat in his backyard, his brother, Yasuchika, was yelling at him. Honey could easily hit him away, but the words stung too much.

"You little pest! I hate the fact of being related to you! I hope you fall in a ditch and die! Don't follow me inside, nobody likes you!" Chika shouted at his brother who kept pleading him to stop. Chika walked inside and locked the door.

Honey clung to his pink bunny, Usa-chan. As Honey cried he realized he had to find a place to keep warm until one of his parents found out he was missing. Honey then saw a playhouse that he used to play in when he was very little.

"Come on, Usa-chan!" Honey shouted before heading to the playhouse. As Honey sat there, he noticed an old teddy bear. Out of curiousity, Honey picked it up, not remembering having this teddy bear. When Honey noticed it had a necklace that had a charm resmbling a pirate ship, the ground began to shake, and water kept coming out of nowhere.

"HELP!" Honey shouted before being completely engulfed in water. Honey grabbed Usa-chan and swam to the surface. Honey was horrified to see nothing but the ocean. He called for help for what seemed like hours as he swam around. Finally, a ship arrived with a giant face.

"Oh my! You look lost little fella, climb aborad!" The ship shouted. Honey was horrifed to hear it talk. Honey was pulled aborad by a young boy with carrot colored hair covered by a blue pirate's hat, he wore a blue coat with yellow tassles, and a red-and-white striped shirt.

"Don't kill me sir! I've been good to you!" The boy begged Honey. Another boy with blonde hair ran up.

"Man up, Pirate Kaoru! I sometimes ask myself how you still manage to be a pirate!" The blonde shouted.

"Where am I?" Honey asked clinging Usa-chan to his chest.

"Why, you're in Candle Cove, little one! You can consider us your friends! My name is first mate Tamaki, but just call me Tamaki, and you're aborad the Laughingstock! But we call her Renge." Tamaki said excitedly.

"Little one? I'm almost 18!" Honey shouted. Tamaki blinked, but replaced his confused look with a smile.

"Well, you're very young looking! I wonder what you'll look like when you're older! Can you please tell me your name?" Tamaki asked happily.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But everyone calls me Honey, and this is Usa-chan." Honey said as he held up his bunny.

"Oh no! It's Hikaru Horrible and the Rubber Fishes!" Pirate Kaoru shouted before fainting. Honey looked up to see a boy who looked just like Kaoru, but he was in a suit, and had a monocole.

"W-who are these people?" Honey asked.

"The Rubber Fishes are a rival pirate gang." Tamaki explained.

"Hello everybody! I'm Hikaru Horrible! The greatest sorcerer, pirate, and vain villain in the whole world!" Hikaru shouted. Honey began to sob, causing Hikaru to look towards him.

"Well well, lookie here, a boy! How about this Tamaki, hand over your money and that blonde boy and I might just let you live!" Hikaru shouted. Tamaki glared.

"No! I'll never let you take Honey!" Tamaki shouted. A fight then started. Honey hugged Usa-chan as he began to cry.

"Honey! You hafe to fight!" Renge shouted.

"No!" Honey shouted.

"Please! Don't be afraid!" Renge pleaded. Honey then heard Chika's voice in his head.

'You little pest!'

'I hope you fall in a ditch and die!'

'Nobody likes you!'

Honey then wiped his tears away and ran towards the cannon. He began shooting cannonballs left and right, before finally shooting one into the Rubber Fish's boat.

"This isn't over!" Honey heard Hikaru shout as his ship sunk. Honey turned towards Tamaki as he helped Kaoru up.

"This was fun, Tama-chan, but I have to go home now." Honey said. Tamaki looked at Honey.

"Tama-chan? I like that. But Honey, I'm sad to say this is your home now." Tamaki said. Honey giggled and hugged Usa-chan.

"That's okay! I think I'll like Candle Cove!" Honey shouted happily with a big smile on his face.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-x

A\N: Hope you enjoyed this pilot chapter! I can't wait to do, "Kaoru plays Piano"!


	2. Kaoru Plays Piano

A/N: This is gonna be fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Candle Cove.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Guys! The Rubber Fishes are trying to rob another ship! That's against Candle Cove's pirate honor, Honey, and we have to stop them!" Renge shouted.

"Right!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Later...

Honey stared at the sea, just watching the waves, when he heard a piano being played off-key.

"Where's that coming from?" Honey asked Usa-chan. Honey then set off to investegate. He then heard shouting, it was Tamaki's voice.

"Pirate Kaoru stop it! That piano is too old! There's no way someone like you could play it!" Tamaki shouted.

"Please, Tamaki, I just want to put the ship in the right spirit! You know, to make Honey feel more at home." Kaoru replied, clearly trying to stay calm. Honey saw a disgusted Tamaki storm out and bump straight into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Honey." Tamaki said sounding calmer. Honey walked into the room to see Kaoru sitting in front of an old piano.

"Why do you want to play the piano so bad?" Honey asked. Kaoru smiled and looked out the window.

"My father loved the piano. I really want to make the old man's ghost proud of me." Kaoru said. Honey smiled.

Honey tried to help Kaoru play, but Tamaki was right, the piano was too old. Low notes came out too high, high notes came out too low. Both gave up and went outside. Ironiaclly, that's when they ran into the Rubber Fishes. Hikaru immeadtly took notice.

"Guys! The plan worked!" Hikaru said before jumping onto the ship and grabbing Honey.

"Kao-chan! Help me!" Honey shouted as Tamaki and the others tried to stop Hikaru from taking him away. Kaoru instead ran back inside, leaving a saddened Honey behind. Renge decided to nudge him a little.

"You have... to go... INSIDE!" Renge said. It didn't help, Kaoru looked out the window again.

"What do I Dad!? Why can't I be a good pirate like you!? I can't even play this stupid piano!" Kaoru shouted. Kaoru then banged on random piano keys, loud enough for everyone to hear. Hikaru covered his ears, dropping Honey to the ground. Honey immeadtly ran to Tamaki and hugged him.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" Tamaki asked with a smirk on his face.

"I hate it when somebody plays piano horribly!" Hikaru shouted.

"Kaoru keep playing!" Tamaki shouted. Kaoru began playing a simple song, making it all the way to the end. Hikaru screamed in agony.

"Retreat!" Hikaru shouted before running back onto his own boat. Honey ran to Kaoru and hugged him.

"Thanks, Kao-chan!" Honey shouted.

The next day...

Kaoru was watching the fish swin past the ship, when Honey tugged his sleeve.

"Hey Kao-chan, we got you a present." Honey said. Honey pulled Kaoru into another room, revealing Tamaki and the others were standing around a new shiny piano.

"It's for saving Honey yesterday." Tamaki said. Kaoru broke into happy tears as he hugged Honey. 


	3. You're Under My Skin

A\N: Kyoya makes his grand introduction! And Kyoya isn't a skeleton, he's just crazy! Oh yeah as for Honey's clothes, he's wearing the outfit he wore in episode 10 of the anime, I'm saying this to clear the image a little!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Candle Cove. Kyoya's song isn't mine either.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Guys! The Rubber Fishes are trying to rob another ship! And we have to stop them!" Renge shouted.

"Again?" Honey asked. Kaoru then screamed his lungs off and ran away. Honey was confused when he and Tamaki found him.

"Kao-chan? What's the matter?" Honey asked. Tamaki rolled his eyes.

"Kaoru saw a green flash on the horizon. It's a signal that a spirit has come back to life." Tamaki explained.

"Not just any spirit! It's Kyoya! I can feel it! He's been here before and he'll be back again. Oh, this is Hikaru's doing, I swear it on my sister's own grave! We must protect Honey!" Kaoru shouted. Honey got a little nervous. Why was he in danger?

"Tama-chan? Who's Kyoya?" Honey asked. Tamaki smiled and kneeled down to Honey's height.

"Don't worry about Kyoya. I'd kill him before he can even touch you, Honey." Tamaki said.

Later...

Everyone stood in front of a dark cave, when they heard a song.

"Well, come now, come now, one and all,  
It's time to gather round.  
Come now, come now, don't you cry,  
Don't scream or make a sound!

I'll rip now, rip now, tear your skin,  
And chew upon your bones.  
I'll sew my cape with you within,  
So you won't be alone!" A voice sang before a creppy laugh was heard. Kaoru stepped back until he was behind Honey.

"Guys! I'm staying! I won't go in there for the world!" Kaoru shouted.

"You have... to go... INSIDE!" Renge replied. Kaoru reluctantly followed Tamaki and the others, followed by a curious Honey.

When they got in, they saw Hikaru and a young boy with black hair, black eyes, and a pair of glasses, he was wearing a top hat and cape that was sewn up in random patterns, same thing for his T-shirt, pants, and shoes.

"Kyoya! So Kaoru was right!" Tamaki shouted. The boy, who was apparently Kyoya, gave Tamaki an evil smile. He dropped the trasure and walked over to them.

"Well hello again, Tamaki. Long time no see." Kyoya said. Hikaru broke out into a laugh.

"You think you can defeat me, with my master at my side? Fool!" Hikaru shouted. Hikaru then ran away with the treasure. Kyoya walked over to Honey when they were distracted by Hikaru's escape, Kyoya began to stroke Honey's left cheek.

"Ah, what an adorable young boy, with lovely young skin." Kyoya crooned. Honey saw that Kyoya's jaw moved sideawys whenever he stopped talking.

"Why is your mouth moving like that?" Honey asked, frightened. Kyoya chuckeled.

"TO GRIND YOUR SKIN!" Kyoya shouted. Honey screamed.

"Honey!" Tamaki shouted. Tamaki then ran up and stabbed Kyoya in the side. Kyoya hissed and ran away. Honey began crying.

"I won't let him touch you, Honey! This isn't over!" Tamaki shouted as Honey balled his eyes out.


	4. The Battle of Little Bedford

A/N: What!? Two chapters in one day!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Candle Cove.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Honey and the others walked out of the cave. Honey was still wiping his tears away.

"Guys! This is no time to lay around! Kyoya has returned to his home! You have to stop him!" Renge shouted.

When they were heading to Kyoya's cave, Honey approached Tamaki.

"Tama-chan? Where did Kyoya come from?" Honey asked.

"Hm? Oh, Kyoya came from the Abysmal Kingdom. Nobody knows where the Abysmal Kingdom is." Tamaki said.

"Kyoya comes the deep pits of Hell itself!" Kaoru shouted.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tamaki shouted. When they reached the cave, they heard Kyoya humming.

"Guys! If you don't turn back, I'll slit Honey's thorat!" Kaoru shouted as he put his knife to Honey's neck. Tamaki slapped Kaoru and took his knife.

"Come now have some fun, there is so much evil to be done!" Kyoya's voiced echoed.

"Don't listen to him no matter what!" Tamaki shouted. Kaoru looked ath Renge.

"You have... to go... INSIDE!" Renge said. Kaoru sighed and went inside.

The cave was filled with furniture and stuff you would expect to see in a living room, but they were all made of human flesh.

"Ah, dear pirates, welcome to my home, I hope that you weren't planning to leave anytime soon." Kyoya said before breaking into laughter. Tamaki pulled his sword out.

"Kyoya, get ready to go back to where you came from!" Tamaki shouted. Kyouya smiled calmly.

"If you're going to use that sword on anyone, how about that boy with the bunny? His skin would make a great addition to my cape." Kyoya said while gesturing to a hole in his cape.

Tamaki pinned Kyoya down and stabbed his sword into the ground. A hole opened up and Kyoya fell in. Tamaki would've also fallen if Honey hadn't grabbed him.

"Thanks Honey. I swear on my life that I will never let Kyoya hurt you." Tamaki said before hugging Honey. 


	5. The Birthday Party

A\N: I know Kyoya and Honey don't really share a birthday!

Dsiclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Candle Cove. Kyoya's song isn't mine either.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Honey woke up and ran outside. Everyone, including Kaoru, was smiling.

"What?" Honey asked.

"Honey, it's your birthday today!" Renge said.

"Oh yeah I forgot! I can't beleive I'm already 18!" Honey shouted happily.

"I promise to make this your best birthday ever." Tamaki said.

"And I promise to help." Kaoru said.

Meanwhile...

"Happy 18th birthday, Master Kyoya." Hikaru said with a cupcake and present in his hands.

"You're a good sidekick, Hikaru. What is Tamaki and his crew doing today? Maybe today will be the day I can get that young boy's skin." Kyoya asked.

"They're celebrating Honey's birthday. Apparently you share a birthday with him." Hikaru replied.

"Really? C'mon Hikaru, we're paying them a visit." Kyoya said.

Back with Honey and friends...

Every one sat on the beach as Tamaki and Kaoru did a puppet show.

"Oh, someone please save me! I've been captured by this sea monster!" Kaoru said while trying to make his voice sound girly. Tamaki made a pirate puppet walk onto the tiny stage.

"I'll save you my princess!" Tamaki said. Tamaki made the pirate puppet swing it's tiny sword at the sea monster puppet, and Kaoru made it go down in a dramatic way.

"You're my hero!" Kaoru shouted in his girly voice. Honey clapped as Tamaki and Kaoru took a bow.

Later...

"Open your presents, Honey!" Tamaki said. Honey picked up one box.

"This one is from Kao-chan." Honey said. Honey opened it, revealing a small knife.

"Just in case." Kaoru said.

"Thanks, Kao-chan!" Honey shouted.

"I think my gift will be much better."

Everyone turned to see Kyoya and Hikaru. Kyoya was smiling with evil in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Tamaki asked. Out of all the times for Kyoya to show up, why now?

"Why it's my birthday too. And I want to sing Honey a song. I wrote it JUST for him!" Kyoya replied.

"Well... Let's hear it..." Honey said nervously. Kyoya walked up to Honey and began singing.

"One year closer,  
Another year's past.  
Soon you'll find out,  
That your body won't last.

One year closer,  
Another year's end.  
A few more years, With your family and friends.

One year closer,  
The time flies by.  
Get on your knees, And begin to cry.

'Cause one year's closer,  
You can't hold on.  
You will slip away,  
And then you'll be gone.

One year closer,  
It's too late.  
Everyone in the world,  
Will share your fate.

One year closer,  
Time grinding away.  
I'll sew you in,  
On that day

So remember,  
One year closer,  
One year dies.  
One year wasted,  
No matter how you try.  
No matter how you try.

One year closer,  
One year closer,  
I will hunt you,  
And then it'll begin.  
You will scream,  
And I will grind the skin.  
I will grind the skin."

When the song ended, Tanaki and Honey went wide-eyed, and Kaoru screamed and fainted.

"Happy bithday, Honey." Kyoya said before leaving.


	6. Kyoya's Day Off

A\N: Kyoya is gonna break the fourth wall!

Disclaimer: Ouran and Candle Cove are NOT mine!  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kyoya sat in his living room, he was very bored. Kyoya sighed and stood up.

"I'm bored here in Candle Cove. I want to go somewhere else, somewhere more exciting! I guess I should just take a nap..." Kyoya said before laying down on the couch and falling asleep.

When Kyoya woke up, he was in a town filled with people. Kyoya rubbed his eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"We're not in Kansas anymore." Kyoya said.

Kyoya began to walk around, he went to the park, went to the zoo, and went to the movies, he was happy. Kyoya stopped walking and turned his head.

"Hey, you! Yes, you, the one reading this! Do you want to know how I'm doing? I'm doing great! The food is great, the animals are cute, and the movies are funny! But I couldn't grind any of the kids skin before I got attacked by those psychos they call mothers! And I do miss Hikaru... Maybe Candle Cove isn't so bad..." Kyoya said to you.

Kyoya spent the night in a tree house and cried himself to sleep. He woke up to someone shaking him.

"Master Kyoya! Wake up!" Kyoya heard Hikaru shout. Kyoya opened his eyes to see he was back home.

"Come on, Hikaru! Let's go see what Honey is doing today!" Kyoya said holding in his joy. 


End file.
